


Little Demon

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Contract, F/F, Kissing, Live Stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Become My Little Demon!





	Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This was R.P sample from a Role playing site I did and got kicked out of. Apparently, the little demons weren't impressed with my sexual interpretation of Yohane especially after I linked The Fallen Angel's Demise story and so this was created. Become Yohane's little demon: https://discord.gg/fsHMBwc

Yoshiko loosens the neck of her blouse, buttoning the last remnants of her gothic dress. Positioning her gaze to the camera she smirks. "Welcome, little demons. Are you here to see the Great Yohane? Well, you're in luck."

 

Crossing her fingers over her right eye, she winks devilishly as a breeze sways around her. "If you want more of Yohane's presence, simply speak the words and I'll come. Become my little demon!" The room darkens in a heartbeat, illuminating Yohane's features in the light.

 

"I'll be waiting, little demons. Once you become my faithful servant, I shall seal the contract with a kiss."

 

Yohane blew a kiss, smirking. "Just say the words: Yohane Summon and I shall be there. So?" Yohane demanded.

  
Reaching her hand up to pull out a black feather, she pressed a soft kiss on the delicate feather, staring directly at her audience.

 

"Will you become my little demon?"

 

Riko gulped, nodding her head. "Y-Yes, Yocchan, I'll become your little demon."

 

"Wonderful."

 

Yoshiko strolled over to Riko's side, looking up at her blushed face, then smirked wickedly as she stroked Riko's cheek. "Then I shall confirm the contract. From now on, Lily is my little demon." Yoshiko leaned closer then brushed her lips against Riko's, kissing her softly.

 

"You're forever mine, little demon."

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.


End file.
